


flower of the universe (child of mine)

by solahan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hyuckhei, Mentioned Na Jaemin, Multi, based on a wrinkle in time, johntae - Freeform, johntae as hyuck and chenle's parents, the movie though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solahan/pseuds/solahan
Summary: Donghyuck was adopted from Jeju, South Korea, when he was two by leading quantum physicist Johnny Seo and his husband world renowned molecular scientist Taeyong Lee. When Donghyuck was seven they adopted a then three year old Chenle and the whole family moved to a California suburb, a couple miles south of Los Angeles. Everything was perfect, their family complete. Their new neighborhood was quiet, close to work and a good school for the kids. Life was good.And then his father disappeared and everything fell apart.(Alternatively, Chenle is too smart for his own good, Donghyuck wants to go home and Yukhei is just along for the ride.)((Or, the hyuckhei "a wrinkle in time" au nobody asked for))





	flower of the universe (child of mine)

It's the middle of the night when Donghyuck wakes. 

Outside, a thunderstorm is raging, the occasion strikes of lighting illuminating his features. Sighing, he rolls out of bed and trudges down the stairs. The house is warm, but he still feels a shudder come over him when he hears a loud rumble of thunder. He lets out a soft sigh as he walks. The walls of the hallway are bare now, he notices. The pretty shade of coral paint mocks him. He remembers a time when the walls were so crowded with photos he couldn’t even see the paint underneath. However, that was a long time ago, and Donghyuck knows better than to dwell in the past. Downstairs, He can hear the faint sound of the radio coming from the kitchen.

In the kitchen he is greeted with the sight of his younger brother Chenle at the stove heating up milk.  
“Thats a lot of milk” he remarks from his place on the stairs. “Well you never know who might visit” Chenle says without missing a beat. “Oo how ominous” Donghyuck replies as he takes a seat at the table. He reaches for a sandwich from the plate that Chenle offers him. “My favorite” he says with a smile, “Thanks bub.” Chenle smiles through a mouthful of sandwich. “No pwoblem” Donghyuck rolls his eyes fondly and says “chew first talk later” and lets out a chuckle at Chenle’s exaggerated chewing. A comfortable silence falls over them as they busy themselves with eating their sandwiches, listening as the radio cackles from its place on the counter.   
“Today marks the four year anniversary for the disappearance of NASA scientist Johnny Seo. Dr. Seo was a highly regarded quantum physicist, who just before his disappearance claimed he had found a way “bend the rules of space and time.” Dr. Seo’s husband and two children a-”

The radio cuts off abruptly when Donghyuck slams the power button. Sighing he sits back at the table and continues eating, avoiding Chenle’s gaze. He lets out a watery laugh when he feels Chenle rubbing his back. “Oh Lele” He sighs, he can’t bring himself to look the twelve year old in the eyes. What kind of older brother am I, he thinks, having my younger brother comfort me when I should be strong for him. He voices this to Chenle, and the disapproving look the younger gives him is strong enough to make him shut his mouth. “You don’t always have to be the strong one hyung” he says softly but firmly. “You can lean on me too y’know.” Reaching over he pulls the younger into his embrace and says “I know bub.” 

It’s times like this when Donghyuck can’t believe he is four years older than him. At sixteen years old Donghyuck’s life is a mess. But it wasn’t always like this. Four years ago, before his father disappeared, it was a whole different story.   
Donghyuck was adopted from Jeju, South Korea when he was two by leading quantum physicist Johnny Seo and his husband world renowned molecular scientist Taeyong Lee. When Donghyuck was seven they adopted a then three year old Chenle and the whole family moved to a California suburb, a couple miles south of Los Angeles. Everything was perfect, their family complete. Their new neighborhood was quiet, close to work and a good school for the kids. Life was good. And then his father disappeared and everything fell apart. 

Looking at the time, Donghyuck sighs and says “It’s late, you have to get to bed bub, we still have school tomorrow.” Chenle gives him a pout and says “Just five more minutes, please? I still have a couple more calculus problems to do, I spent too much time practicing my Latin.” At twelve, Chenle already speaks six languages fluently and could teach a calculus class if he wanted to, forget taking one. However, although he could have probably finished college twice by now, his parents insisted he have a somewhat normal upbringing, fearing that rushing their young son through his career as a student would do more damage than good. That’s why he was only allowed to skip a grade or two, making him a freshman at Donghyuck’s high school.   
Rolling his eyes, Donghyuck says “you can finish it the morning, you need to go to sleep now.”   
“Fine” Chenle pouts, whining as Donghyuck squeezes his cheeks as he walks past.   
After cleaning up, Donghyuck heads upstairs too. Thankfully, the storm has somewhat subsided. Crawling underneath his covers, Donghyuck presses his face up against the window by his bed. Tonight he notes, the stars look brighter, as if they are calling towards him. He shakes his head and snorts at the thought. That night however, Donghyuck dreams of answering back. 

 

Saying Donghyuck hates school is an understatement. Going to school today however, was a special kind of hell. Sensing his apprehension, Taeyong gives him an extra kiss on the forehead when dropping them off at school. After parting ways with Chenle and shoving his earbuds in his ear, he started off towards his locker.  
Neo Culture Institute of Technology, although arguably one of the best high schools is probably Donghyuck least favorite place to be. After all, who wanted to be friends with that weird kid quiet who always sat in the back and whose father disappeared? Teachers wrote him off as a problem student as soon as he slouched through their classroom door, which his introverted personality and unwillingness to participate did nothing to help.   
After reaching his locker, he squints when he finds a note taped to it. “Happy Anniversary! If only you would disappear too!” Donghyuck clenches his fists, and whirls around when he hears laughter coming from behind him. He is greeted by Jaemin Na’s smirking face as his minions twitter around him. He sighs, not in the mood to start something, and throws the note in the waste bin as he turns to walk to class, their snickers echoing behind him.   
The encounter with Jaemin and Co, did nothing to improve Donghyuck’s already worsening mood. The feud between him and Jaemin Na goes way back, so far back that neither of them really know why, but that does nothing to deter Jaemin from making school a living hell for Donghyuck. The bell rings, stirring him out of his thoughts. He looks at the time table and curses, then rushes to change into his PE clothes, then running out into the field with mere seconds to spare. 

“Keep it moving Lee! This isn’t a picnic, hustle!” With Coach Jung’s whistle still ringing in his ears, Donghyuck picks up his pace as he runs around the track. Inwardly cursing his PE, Donghyuck lets out a sigh of relief as Coach Jung finally announces that they can stop doing laps and move on to dodgeball. Which for Donghyuck, means spending the period deliberately getting out every round and spending his time reading on the bleachers. His plan is foiled however, when he see Chenle freshman science class walking out on the other side of the field. He squints and raises his hand in salute when he sees Chenle enthusiastically waving at him, He watches somewhat amused as Chenle and his tall blond classmate- Ji something or the other set up their absurdly huge wind turbine, much to their other classmates chagrin Donghyuck smirked, leave to his baby brother to majorly upstage everyone on something as simple as a science assignment he thought proudly. Unfortunately, Donghyuck is startled out of his thoughts when he sees Jaemin making his way over to him. “What do you want, Na?” He spits. Impossibly, Jaemin’s smirk grows even wider. “I was just wondering how both you and your brother turned out to be giant freaks, guess that’s the effect of an absentee parent, huh?” Donghyuck feels his blood run cold, it’s one thing to constantly attack and belittle him, but no one, no one, can come for his baby brother. “What did you say to me” he grits out. But Jaemin just shakes his head in fake concern, and says “Looks like crazy really does run in the family.” as he turns to walk away. And Donghyuck snaps.   
“Hey Jaemin!” He yells and as the boy turns around to face him  
And hurls the dodgeball in his hand 

And it soars, in a beautiful arc

The ball flies 

straight into Jaemin Na’s face with a sickening crack. 

 

 

Taeyong’s gonna kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW there goes chapter one! I will try to update regularly. The idea for this fic sprung out of my mind as I was rewatching a wrinkle in time. I hope you guys enjoyed! p.s I just made a [twitter](https://twitter.com/fullsun_inc), come scream with me about hyuckhei and nct!


End file.
